


Take Away My Doubts

by rainyweather



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angel Castiel, M/M, Non-Hunter Dean, Non-Hunter Winchesters, well it starts off like that at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyweather/pseuds/rainyweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has spent his entire life having to monitor human life. He thinks they're pointless creatures that should seize to exist. But how will he feel after he meets a certain human that will redefine his standards and possibly change Castiel's life as he knew it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Away My Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> my first work. originally on my wattpad but I transfered it here.

Castiel was just trying to do his job. Go to earth, watch over the humans, blah blah. But it was terribly boring. Humans didn't do anything. Castiel had spent his entire life looking after this species and he had nothing new to report. They were all the same. They were born, grew up, reproduced, and then died. Their existence was pointless in his opinion. Why they were his father's most proudest creation was beyond Castiel. But it didn't matter what he thought. His order was to watch the humans and keep them from destruction. As pointless as Castiel thought it to be, he never disobeyed orders. He couldn't dare dream what would happen to him if he did.  
This particular day, Castiel felt like watching the humans from their level,instead of from the sky. He floated down to a small cafe and watched the few people there. He noticed how the humans would show grand gestures of affection upon meeting. Castiel could never do that with his siblings. They were much to formal for that. As much as Castiel hated to admit it, he sometimes felt a sense of envy for the humans. All those emotions and life. Castiel had witnessed humans at their lowest and no matter what they always had that spark. Soul,reason. Castiel never had had a reason,he had always just been.  
While he was lost in his own world, the small bell attached to the door rang signaling an enterance. Castiel looked up on habit. Maybe he had spent too much time here. Castiel was shocked at what he saw. The person who had come in was beautiful. He had a sharp jaw and flawless tan skin. He came with deep emerald green eyes and short chocolate brown hair. Castiel felt like a hot stick of melting butter at the sight of him. The man sat down on a counter stool and ordered a drink. Castiel felt himself staring. He tried looking away but his beauty awed Castiel. The man turned his head only to be met with Castiel's longing gaze. He smirked, winked, and faced ahead again. Castiel looked down at his lap to calm himself. Castiel felt his heart begin to shake wildly against his chest. What was this? Castiel felt like his heart was gonna fly out of his chest. He put a hand on it to check his rapid heartbeat. There it was. Ba-dumpba-dump ba-dumpba-dump ba-dumpba-dump. Castiel felt like throwing up yet squealing with glee. Castiel looked back up again only to notice that the man had moved from the counter to the booth in front of Castiel's. He was typing quickly and harshly on a laptop. He was biting his lip, showing signs of deep confusion. His furrowed brow meant heavy frustration. Spending years watching the humans had made Castiel very keen in the art of facial expressions. Castiel thought he looked perfect. He found himself gawking again. And yet again the man looked up to meet Castiel's gaze. Castiel, flustered and embarrassed, threw his look back down to his lap. His fingers were now of mass importance. He heard a thump. Shocked, Castiel faced upwards only to have the gorgeous man to be sitting in front of him. Castiel was slack jawed.  
"What? You wanna just keep gawking at me or do you wanna have a actual conversation like normal people?"the man said teasingly.  
"Um," was all Castiel could muster. He was still processing the man's words. His voice was like smooth caramel yet raspy like a cat's tongue. It was a weird mix but intoxicating nonetheless.  
"Well?"the man asked. "Aren'tcha gonna tell me your name or keep staring at me?"  
"Um,"  
"Well 'Um', I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."the man,Dean,finished with a wide smile. It gave Castiel a weird tug in his heart. He didn't know if this was a good thing or not. After a couple if seconds of just watching Dean, Castiel finally decided to speak.  
"I am Castiel," Castiel spoke slowly. He didn't want to trip over his words again.  
"Cool," Dean replied, again with that gorgeous smile. "So Cas, you've been checking me out ever since I walked in here so what's that all about?"  
"Um," Castiel dove back into his shell. "Well, I-i-uh t-think y-you-ur u-um re-really um w-well,"  
"Attractive? Charming? Breath taking?" Dean tried with a smirk. That smirk that made Castiel feel weird things.  
"Well yes," Castiel finished lamely. He blushed deeply and began to examine his fingers.  
"Well hey that's cool. I kinda think you're pretty hot yourself." Dean told Castiel. Castiel was confused.  
"Hot? I do not feel hot?" Castiel questioned. He put a hand to his forehead. His vessel didn't feel like it was particularly burning. Dean laughed. That made Castiel feel warm, yet safe and comforted. Castiel decided that this was a good feeling and wanted to have it around more often.  
"No not that kinda hot. I meant hot like cute," Dean continues with a chuckle.  
"Oh I see. Thank you," Castiel felt silly. Of course he meant that. Humans and their absurd sayings.  
"So," Dean began carefully. "Do you wanna give me your number so I can call you later and maybe possibly ask you out sometime?" Dean finished. He had a hopeful gleam in his eyes.  
"Ah well yes of course um wait," Castiel began to frantically search through the many pockets in his trenchcoat. His siblings had given him a phone just in cause something happened where they couldn't communicate telepathically. "Ah here," Castiel sighed gratefully. He handed it to Dean so he could put in his number. Castiel hardly knew how to work that thing. Dean chuckled again and quickly typed in his number.  
"Here ya go," Dean handed the phone back. "Call me sometime okay cutie?"  
"Yes o-of course," Castiel had a wide smile on his face. It began to hurt but Castiel didn't think he cared.  
"Well, see ya," Dean gathered his things, waved, and walked out the door. Castiel continued to stare out the window long after Dean had left. And Castiel still had that goofy smile on his face. Maybe watching the humans wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first crack at a chaptered work so tell me what you guys think please. I know the beginning is boring but please trust me I'll make it more interesting in the next chapter. Basically Dean is a regular dude and Castiel is his angel self and shit goes down. Please comment etc. you know the rest. Thanks. :)


End file.
